Title Undecided
by FabulouslyTerrifying
Summary: Miranda&Dustin have been dating for over 3 years, but unexpected obsitcles occur when Miranda finds out Dustin and Kelsey have something going on. Weird things start to happen to Miranda when her TV explodes&she had only been staring at it. please read.


**NOTE: **This story is _completely_ mine, I own all the characters and the storyline. I didn't steal it and edit it and all that junk to make it mine. This is straight from _my _**imagination**. I own everything you are about to read. If you don't like it, sorry, but leave a review anyway and tell me what you think. I haven't come up with a title yet. So this story is title-less for now xD

Warning: It's very long, I appologize, but what can I say? I love to write. This isn't fully edited, so there might be few typos, let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks (:

Chapter 1: Dustin

The song on "Light Rock 105" startled me. I opened my eyes, seeing only the plain white ceiling that cracked in the right hand corner. I rose up, twisted my body and laid my feet on the cold hardwood floor. I stood up and switched the alarm off. I rubbed my eyes then stretched out my arms as I yawned.

I sat back down on my bed realizing that today was Saturday. _No school on the weekends_, I told myself, I pushed back and leaned against the wall.

I looked around my room and spotted a bottle of water sitting on top of my desk. It stood there, taunting me. I can already feel the water going down my dry throat. I scooted up to the edge of my bed, lifted my right arm and raised my index finger, pointing to the bottle of water. I slowly lifted my arm, still pointing to the bottle it rose off the desk.

I smirked while moving my arm in a circle motion. As I moved my arm so did the bottle. I was teasing it, and then I stopped, as did the bottle. It floated in the air. When I opened my hand, the bottle quickly flew into it. I gripped it before it could fall.

I smiled, twisting the cap then sipping the water. It was warm but refreshing none-the-less. I sighed with relief, re-capped the bottle and placed it on my nightstand. I turned my body and lay back down on my bed.

I turned on my left side, then lifted my head to fluff my pillow and placed my head back on top.

I slid my right hand under the pillow and felt the picture that lay underneath. I took the picture out and held it in front of my face. I looked at it; I saw how happy the couple was. I looked at the boy in the picture, he had dark brown hair. Not long but not short either, it was about long enough to braid, but not long enough to put in a pony tail.

He was topless, he had a tan muscular body of a football player, and a visible trail of light brown hair starting under his navel going down to, and well you know where. He was a pretty damn hot guy.

Then, I looked at his face. His dark blue eyes made it seem as if you were looking down into the deep blue sea. I loved looking into his eyes. His smile, oh my god his smile. He had that kind of smile that could take anyone's breath away. He definitely took mine. His head was slightly turned to the right, which made his jaw line visible. He wore a gold chain, and a small letter D hooked onto the end of it.

I then turned my eyes to the young girl in the photo. Her smile was false, as if she didn't want to take a picture in that moment in her life. But her eyes, those brown eyes of hers showed her love for that boy. They showed trust and loyalty.

My eyes flashed back to the boy's eyes. His eyes did not show the same passion that the girls did. I looked back at the girl, and then looked away as I slid the picture back under my pillow. I took my hand out and turned on my back. Closed my eyes and dreamt of what couldn't be.

I dreamt of what I had lost months ago.

3 months ago

"Hey, babe." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling.

"How was your day?" He smiled back.

"It's great now that I'm with you," I lightly kissed his lips, "I felt like the weekend was going by _so_ slow." I giggled, and once again my lips met his.

I pulled myself back before anything else happened.

"My weekend was the same as every other weekend." He said as he released himself from my arms. He walked over to the chair that stood beside me and called me over using his hand and patting his leg, signaling me to sit there.

"How so?" I asked, walking over to him and sitting on his lap. I placed my left arm around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Tutoring," He sighed, "it's getting boring." We laughed.

"Well, you should have asked me to tutor you; I guarantee we would have had some fun." I smiled at him and winked.

"Yeah, maybe, but it's too late we already paid Kelsey for my tutoring," He shrugged his shoulders, and then he looked at his watch, "I actually have to get back to the library to finish last night's lesson."

I got up, letting him stand.

"You have night lessons too?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Only last night," He said, "But I have to go, okay?" He kissed me on the cheek and headed for the door.

I looked at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. _4:46_, I said to myself, I sat up from slouching on the chair. I looked around and saw that Dustin left his notebook. I stood up reached for the notebook and picked it up. I looked at the cover, _tutoring notebook_, it said.

I wanted to look inside but I stopped myself from opening the book. I turned around and walked out my bedroom door, switching the light off as I headed out.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" I stopped and turned my head spotting my mom sitting at the kitchen table clipping coupons.

"Oh, I'm just gonna bring Dustin his notebook. He forgot it here when he came over earlier."

I lifted the notebook, and continued walking. I grabbed the front door handle and opened the door. Before I left, I grabbed the keys from the flower printed dish.

"Bye, mom." I said then closed the door behind me as I walked over to the black, busted Toyota sitting in the driveway.

I arrived at the community library, parked the car and opened the door. I grabbed the yellow covered notebook and looked at it once more.

I got out the car and headed towards the library entrance. The doors slid open and revealed what stood inside. I walked in and headed toward the front desk.

"Hey, Mrs. Jinks." I said to the librarian.

"Hello, darling, how may I help you today?" Her smile made her skin wrinkle.

She was a cute little old lady. She always wore her reading glasses almost at the tip of her nose. So whenever she would look at someone, she would have her head slightly down and her eyebrows would rise up as her eyes looked at you.

"I'm looking for Dustin, have you seen him?" I asked.

"Yes, dear, he should be in the back room. I believe he's with a young lady." She looked at me as if she were giving me a sign. But I ignored it and headed to the back.

"Thanks Mrs. J." I called back.

I walked past the tall bookshelves and wooden tables' that stood in between. I turned at the bubbler against the wall and saw the back room door. I walked over to it and reached for the knob. But I stopped at the sound of tables moving.

I quietly opened the door to find Kelsey sitting on the table with Dustin between her legs, pants down to the floor, kissing Kelsey all over her face.

"Dustin!" I dropped the notebook, turned around and started back the way I came.

"Miranda! Miranda, wait up!"

"Get away from me Dustin!" I yelled, furious at what I had just witnessed.

I kept walking towards the door, ignoring the sound of him fumbling with his belt buckle.

"C'mon, don't be like this!" He grabbed my arm and I turned around yanking myself out of his hand.

"Are you _serious_?!" I looked at his face.

I saw the sweat sliding down the sides of his forehead.

"Miranda, it's not what it looks like. We were just-"

"Save it," I cut him off. It was exactly what it looked like. "I'm not an _idiot_, Dustin!" I snapped, I felt the tears trying to reveal themselves but I held them in.

I looked into his dark blue eyes. Damn those eyes of his. It's like floating on the ocean surface, watching the clouds in the sky. They make me want to forget all the bad and think of only the good. But I caught myself and jumped back to reality.

"Miranda, please," he pleaded as he caressed my shoulders, in that soft, deep, sexy voice that could make anyone believe anything.

"Kelsey was just showing me something."

"Just stop it Dustin. I already _caught_ you! There's no reason for you to try and save yourself. It's over." I quickly turn and speed walked my way out the door.

"Miranda!" I heard him yell, but I just kept walking, practically running back to the car.

"He _what_?!"

"He CHEATED on me!" I yelled into the phone, as if she didn't hear me the first time.

"What? But, _why_?" Her concerned voice comforts me in a way, but the tears pouring out my eyes made the pain worse.

"I don't know Dezirey! I don't know!"

"Okay, just wait there I'll be over in a few minutes."

"No. I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now." I told her, trying not to make the feelings show through my voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." I lied.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Bye."

"Okay, Miranda. Bye."

I hung up the phone and placed it on top of my desk. I switched from sad to angry. The thought of seeing him with her made me furious. I placed my elbows on the desk and put my face in my hands.

I tried getting the image of them out of my head. But it stuck there as if it was glued to my brain to haunt me.

"UGH!" I shouted.

I felt my face burning up. All the blood rushed to my head and the heat was overwhelming. I sat up and the visuals of him kissing her wouldn't disappear from my thoughts. And to think today was going to be a good day. I regret the moment I walked through that door.

The image of Dustin on Kelsey kept running through my head, making me madder every time it came across.

I jumped out of the chair and speed walked downstairs to the kitchen. Good thing my mother wasn't home. She had her own dinner plans and I was left alone in the house for the night.

I stopped at the kitchen counter that welded in the middle of the room and leaned over it, face once again in my hands. The hot sensation of my face burned through my hands. I lifted my head and looked at the stained silver refrigerator that stood next to the electric stove. I walked over to it and opened the left door that showed me the frozen goods.

I reached in and grabbed an ice pack, maybe it will help lower my temperature. It failed. The anger, the pain, the three years Dustin had uncaringly thrown down the gutted drain brought the temperature higher and the heat was much too unbearable. I stuck my head in the freezer and inhaled the cold air; I felt the cool wind passing by my face. But it didn't seem to help much.

All I could think of was the moaning Kelsey had been doing as Dustin uncontrollably played between her. Over and over. All I could see, all I could think of was him and her, and her and him. How long had this been going on? Was I so blind as to not see the signs? It was pretty obvious. All the moments Dustin had passed up with me to go "Study". To go to _her_.

I pulled my head out of the freezer and slammed the door shut as I turned myself over to the sink. I twisted the knob to let the cold water run. I let it fall out of the silver nozzle and cupped both hands together so the water could fill it up. I leaned in and splashed the water around my face. It seemed to relieve the heat. But the anger I felt wouldn't let it go. I repeatedly splashed the freezing water on my face until I felt better. My temperature decreased some and the anger seemed to dim. But the visions were still there.

I jumped at the sound of the phone, and walked over to it. I looked at the caller ID, _Private Number_; I starred at the words, stunned. There were only three private numbers that ever called this house. Mom, Jacklean, and…I choked on the last name. It was harder to think then I had thought. D-D-Dustin, I struggled, what were the chances that he would call here after what had happened.

Maybe it was just Jacklean calling again for my mother; she probably just wanted to make sure my mom was still going to her little get together at the Bailey's house.

I was hoping it'd be _anyone_ but _him._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Miranda?" A deep, soft, muscular voice replied.

My throat tightened and I couldn't find my voice. I stumbled for words to speak but my mind was empty, except for the things I had witnessed this afternoon.

"Listen, Miranda. I know you probably hate me right now…" He trailed off.

_Probably? __Psh, you better believe I despise the very thought of you_, I thought to myself, debating whether or not I should say something. I knew the heat had returned due to the fact the receiver was already sweaty.

"Dustin, what do you want?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound rude, but I failed to do so.

"I want to apologize. I know you probably won't accept this but I figure it's worth a try." He sighed, and I felt so eager to hang up. But for some odd apparent reason his voice soothed my ears. My anger lessened and the visual content dimed in my imagination.

Like I said, a voice that could make anyone believe anything. And I believed him; I believed he was truly sorry.

"Miranda, you still there?" Of course I was you idiot, but I couldn't speak just yet. "Please say something." He pleaded.

"What can I say, Dustin." It wasn't a question.

"Say you forgive me."

"If I did I would be lying," I sighed and continued, "and unlike _some_ people, I'm not a liar."

It felt harsh to say but it was the truth, throughout the three years being with him I had _never_ lied to Dustin. I'd always told him the truth and never had I a secret he didn't know about.

"I understand. Then, in that case, I have something to tell you…" He struggled to continue. And I waited.

"Tell me then, not like it would matter. You can do whatever you want and I wouldn't care anymore."

I hadn't meant to say that, I was thinking out loud. And that had been the first time I had lied to him. I _would_ care, and it _would _matter. I loved that stupid, dark haired, gentle touching boy, and I would soon pay the consequences.

"Well, since you wouldn't care and it wouldn't matter, then I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know that I was going to leave you for Kelsey. But since you had to find out our secret on your own then I guess it _wouldn't matter_ that I was going to leave you for _her_." I could hear the sarcasm and I felt the pain, just as he intended on doing when he'd said that.

He didn't wait for my response, just seconds later the phone had went blank and the loud "_beep" _indicated that he had hung up. And the frustration had returned yet again.

I slammed the phone back in place and turned my back toward it. As if it was to Dustin. Man, how badly I wanted to punch him in his beautiful face. I folded my arms across my chest and my face felt like it was melting. I touched it just to make sure it wasn't. I re-crossed my arms and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch, arms still folded and stared at the blank television set.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know that I was going to leave you for Kelsey._

His words ran through my mind over and over again, just as the visuals had done. How stupid of him to think after three years that him leaving me for someone else _wouldn't _hurt. I started taping my foot and the impatience was kicking in. I wanted to see him, face to face, I wanted to rip his head off and put it on a stick. I wanted to torture him forever even thinking such a thing as cheating on me! I wanted him to suffer; I wanted to be the one to cause his suffering. I wanted to kill _myself _for ever loving such a monster.

I threw myself back at the explosion that had happened right before me. Eyes wide open, I looked at the smoking TV and its broken screen. What in the world just happened? Did someone just try to blow up my house?! I jumped off the couch and ran toward the smoke pile that was once my television. I waved my hand side to side fanning the smoke away so that I could examine the explosion. Small wires sparked and the smoke wouldn't stop. I unplugged the TV from the outlet and returned to the crime scene.

I was lost in thought plotting the many ways of revenge against Dustin that I hadn't realized what was happening. I was starring at the TV as I thought those horrible thoughts and I didn't notice anything around me. I focused so hard on the TV, frustrated at what happened to me today and the things Dustin had said to me that I didn't realize that Idid this. _I _made the TV explode. For a second I didn't know whether I was imagining this or if this was really happening. What was wrong with me? Had I fallen into toxic waste or something?

I placed my fingers on my templates and shook my head to try and figure this out. Okay, I obviously had fallen asleep on the couch and I am dreaming right now. I just have to close my eyes and when I open them I will be sitting on my couch and everything would be back to normal.

Dustin didn't cheat on me. I never went to the library because Dustin had forgotten his notebook; no. This was all a nightmare. And It will soon be over, just as soon as I wake up from all this.

I closed my eyes tightly and concentrated on me being on the couch sleeping. And when I open my eyes' that's exactly where I will be. On the couch; sleeping.

I slowly opened my eyes and nothing had happened. I was still standing next to the broken, smoky TV set. I tried again. I closed my eyes and cupped my hands over them. Then I parted my fingers so that I could peek through, and still, nothing had happened. I was frustrated again. This wasn't a dream, Dustin 

_did _cheat on me. Today _did _happen! I threw my hands back to my side and without caution the coffee table slammed against the sofa.

I jumped at the loud _thud _it had made. And I just starred at it, shocked.


End file.
